Princess Isabella
by MiaPol18
Summary: Hi my name is Isabella Cullen and I'm a 109 year old vampire. In 1905 I was turned into a vampire at the age of 17, I joined the Volturi and found my biological father who I agreed to keep in touch with, some time later I left the Voltori . I'm moving to Forks, Washington... let's see what I'll find.
1. Prologue

_A big thanks to SkylerBlue for letting me continue with her story and to Stephanie Meyer for creating twilight. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Prologue**

_*Flashback*_**  
**

''Bella I will try to keep in touch with you, I can't promise you anything but I will never forget you. I love you Isabella, you'll always be my princess.'' Carlisle said.

''I love you too, dad. I will try to visit you as much as I can and if I see anything that might hurt you or your loved ones I will be there to help you out.'' I told my father.

_*End of flashback*_

That was the last time I saw him.

* * *

My name is Isabella Cullen and I'm a 109 year old vampire, I have more power that any other vampire. They all fear me, all the girls want my beauty and all the boys want me. I was turned into a vampire at the age of 17 in 1905 and shortly after my transformation I joined the Volturi, I was given the title of princess due to all my powers. One month later I found my biological father, Carlisle, who is also a vampire. He taught me to hunt animals instead of humans and we agreed to keep in touch. Time passed by and I decided to leave the Volturi and to go explore the world.

Today I had a vision of myself going to a small town in Washington called Forks.

_Well, I guess I have to pack. _I thought.

* * *

_Sorry if this is short. Review please and tell me what you think!  
_


	2. Chapter 1

_Outfits on my profile! Enjoy._

* * *

_Why Forks? _ I thought while driving my new black Lamborghini LP640 through the wet streets of Forks.

I arrived to my house and parked my car in the driveway.

_I need to hunt before school..._

Grabbing my keys and my purse,I got out of the car and walked towards my house and unlocked the door. Once I was inside I looked around taking everything in. _Everything is in its place. _I thought._  
_

''Perfect'' I said out loud. _Well I guess I'm going hunting._

* * *

_What time is it__? _I thought while walking back to my house. _I need to take a shower and get ready for school. Ugh. _

When I got home I checked the time on my Iphone. _I have plenty of time...ahh the perks of being a vampire. _

I showered and decided on something to wear. _ Time to go to school, how fun! NOT.__  
_

I got into my car and drove to Forks highschool.

''Hello, welcome to Forks highschool how can I help you?'' The woman at the desk asked.

''I'm Isabella Cullen.''

''Ah yes! Here are your class schedules and a map of the school. Have a nice day dear!'' she said while handing me everything.

''Thank you.'' I said and walked back to my car.

Ten minutes later the parking lot is full, the student body is staring at my car wondering who the new person is. _Time to get out of the car. _I stepped out of my car and everyone just stood there watching me in shock. _Oh God, here we go. _All the guys' hearts started beating fast and the girls started scowling and glaring at me._ Yay. _I started walking to my first period when a guy came up to me.

''Hi my name is Mike, what's yours?''

''Isabella but call me Bella.'' _Ugh._

''Ok, what's your first period?''

''Umm... it's Mr. Quintanilla, room 263.''

''Oh well I can walk you to your class if you want.'' He said looking hopeful.

''Umm no thanks, I can find it on my own. Goodbye Mike.'' I said and walked away.

* * *

_I've never been so glad for it to be lunch time. _I thought while walking to the cafeteria. _Class is so boring._ I took a deep breath, a gasp escaped my lips._ Vampire scent...There are some vampires here. __  
_

Suddenly I was pulled into a vision. There were five vampires in the cafeteria and they all had golden eyes.

_I hope I can talk to them. _I thought before going into the cafeteria._  
_

When I entered the cafeteria everyone's eyes was on me._ Great. _I rolled my eyes and grabbed an apple to keep up the charade. I walked to an empty table in the corner and looked around, everyone was still watching.

I sat down and started playing with my apple when I heard someone whisper to low for humans to hear ''We should go talk to her after school.'' The unknown male whispered.

I raised my head and saw them. There was a blonde, model like female who was next to a big, muscular guy. _The are mates. _Then there was a little pixie like girl who was next to a tall, blonde serious guy. _They are also mates. _Last but not least, there was the most handsome guy I've ever seen, with his bronze messy hair and his tall and muscular form._ And this is my mate. _Our eyes met and I felt a spark between us. Suddenly, Alice was pulled into a vision. In the vision the fives vampires were in the forest with two other vampires, a female and Carlisle. In front of them were three vampires, Victoria, james and Laurent.

_This is my father's family__! _I thought.___ I must help them._

The five vampires got up and walked out of the cafeteria. The bell for our last period rang so I got up and threw away my apple, then I took my time walking to my dreaded class. When I walked in the classroom everyone was already there.

''You must be Isabella, take a seat with Edward please.'' The teacher said pointing the desk were the bronze haired vampire sat.

I sat down and the teacher started class. _I have a feeling this class will be boring._

* * *

_School is finally over__! _I thought while climbing into my car.___ Only for today though._ I drove away as quickly as possible desperate for getting out of school. I arrived home in record time.

_Home sweet home._

I went to my room and changed into something more comfortable and went to the place I saw everything happen and hid away in a tree where no one can see me or smell me. Suddenly the Cullens came into view, they were waiting for the other clan to show up. In the mean time I took a chance to look at my father and her mate. My father hasn't changed a bit, the only different thing is his style of clothes. I saw he had an arm around his mate and a loving look in his eyes that I knew all too well. But the moment was broken when they heard the other three vampires approaching. He pushed his mate behind him to protect her.

_Calm down father, I wont let them hurt your family._ I thought while climbing of the tree.

''Hello Carlisle, so nice to see you again.'' Laurent said.

''Hello Laurent, James, and Victoria.'' My dad answered.

''Do I get a hello or something cause I feel kinda left out here?'' I said as I stepped out of my hiding.

''Ahhh, Isabella so nice to see you again.'' Laurent said while looking me up and down. I heard a low growl from Edward while Laurent was doing that.

''Are you done checking me out cause I don't think my mate likes that very much.'' I said and moved next to an at first shocked but then grinning Edward who hugged me closer. I had a sweet smile on while James glared at Edward, when I saw what James was about to do I flew him to a tree and in return got a growl from Victoria and the minute it left her lips Edward pushed me behind him and crouched down while growling at Victoria, which she returned. I stepped in front of Edward and threw Victoria to another tree.

''Wow Vick, I still can't believe that you're still with James. I mean come on, I know that you are mates and all but I thought you would have left him after he told me right in front of you that you guys were just friends and you mean nothing to him.'' I said and the next thing I know James has me.

''James, I would let go right now.'' I growled at him.

''And why should I do that sweetheart? What would a lovely woman like you do if I don't?'' He questioned me.

I just looked back at my dad, who was holding Edward from attacking James, who had a smirk on his face just like I did.

''Well it's what the princess of the Volturi would do to a vampire like your self, Laurent, and Victoria'' I replied calmly.

I threw Laurent, James, and Victoria to the ground and I made them burn in flames.

I walked to Edward and looked at him straight in the eye and smiled at him and he returned the smile and hugged me tight. Then I walked to my dad and hugged him.

''Why don't you guys come to my house so I can explain you who I am and how I know Carlisle'' I offered.

Everyone nodded so I motioned for them to follow me.

_I have some explaining to do..._

* * *

_Heyy! I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes, my main language is not English. _

_Anyhoo hope you enjoyed, Review please!  
_


	3. Chapter 2

_Here's another chapter! Enjoy._

* * *

''I know you are wondering who I am and how do I know Carlisle.'' I started once we were all in my living room.

Everyone, except Carlisle and myself, nodded urging me to continue.

''Carlisle is my um...'' I made a dramatic pause.

''YOUR EX BOYFRIEND!'' Emmet shouted startling all of us.

''Seriously?'' I said looking at Emmet like he was crazy.

''Don't look at me that way! It is possible.'' Emmet defended himself.

''He is my father you dummy!'' I exclaimed exasperated.

Everyone, except Carlisle, Emmet , and myself, gasped shocked by the news.

''Oh.'' Emmet said calmly so I gave him a couple of seconds to put two and two together.

''Wait...WHAT!'' Emmet finally understood.

''God give me patience'' I said out loud.

''B-But how is that possible! I mean you are both vampires.'' Emmet stammered.

''My story starts in 1905 in...'' I started explaining but was rudely interrupted by a nagging Emmet.

''Do we have to listen to the whole story!'' Emmet nagged.

''Just shut up and listen the story Emmet.'' Jasper jumped in feeling my annoyance.

I gave Jasper an appreciative smile and then I continued with my story.

''Like I was saying before being rudely interrupted, my story starts in 1905 in Chicago. I was an average seventeen year old daughter of Marie Cullen and Carlisle Cullen.'' I said sending a smile to my dad.

''Two days before my birthday I was going to a friend's house at night. Her house was only a block away so I decided to go walking. I was close to her house when I was attacked by three vampires. The three vampires are none other than James, Victoria, and Laurent.'' I said while looking at them.

''Two days later when I woke up, they explained to me what they were and what I am. Then James told me what I was to him. I asked him what Victoria was to him and he said that they were just friends and she means nothing to him at all, and that he only sees and cares about me. I didn't believe him at all and while they were hunting I ran away.'' Everyone was fully engrossed with the story of my life.

''I was wandering when Alec found me and he took me to the Volturi. Then Aro called someone to detect my powers and he told Aro that I am really powerful. After about a month a guy came into the castle and I immediately recognized him, my dad Carlisle, but he didn't recognize me because I had my cloak on. I then noticed his eyes were gold instead of red so I asked him why and he answered by saying that he only drinks animal blood so I took off my cloak and told the guard to let go my dad. The minute they let go of my dad I was in his arms. He asked my what happened to me so I told him my story. '' I took an unnecessary breath.

''Aro asked me who this man was and I told him that he is my biological father. The next day my dad taught me how to hunt animals. I asked him where my mom was and why she wasn't with him, he told me that James, Victoria, and Laurent had killed her and the only reason that they let my dad live was because they thought he would be helpful to them but he ran away just like I did.'' I said and paused for some seconds. ''Before my dad left I promised him I would never let anything hurt him or his loved ones.'' I finished.

My dad came over and pulled me into his arms.

''I missed you so much my dear!'' He said lovingly.

And right there with all the Cullens I finally felt at home.

* * *

_ Sorry if this is short! I'll try to make next chapter longer. Let me know what you think in a review. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
